helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphony
Symphony (シンフォニー) is a 2019 boy group from Hello! Project Fantasy. It was formed on May 1, with 16 winners who participated in the Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition that took place from December 2018 to April 2019. The group is also split into four sub-units as well, they are: *'Serendipity' (Dance Unit) **Cassian Hong (Leader), Kim Jinhyung, Lee Taeseon, Ashton Murayama *'Euphoria' (Vocal Unit) **Nakai Setsuna (Leader), James Watanabe, Park Jinwoo, Son Jaebeom *'Singularity' (Rap Unit) **Shinoda Akari, Choi Hyungwon (Leader), Yokoyama Meru, Chang Longguo *'Epiphany' (Performance Unit) **Drew Hoshino (Leader), Tanimoto Rei, Mizuno Tori, Ichikawa Ichigo Members Serendipity Members Euphoria Members Singularity Members Epiphany Members History 2018 All the boys were found through the Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition that took course from December 2018 to April of 2019. 2019 On Apri 28, it was announced that the sixteen winners would be revealed on May 1. On May 1, all sixteen winners were revealed, they are: Nakai Setsuna, Shinoda Akari, Cassian Hong, Kim Jinhyung, Drew Hoshino, James Watanabe, Choi Hyungwon, Yokoyama Meru, Chang Longguo, Tanimoto Rei, Park Jinwoo, Mizuno Tori, Lee Taeseon, Ichikawa Ichigo, Ashton Murayama, and Son Jaebeom. On May 2, all the members colors and group positions were revealed. It was also announced that the group would be having a pre-debut showcase sometime in June and that they will begin preparing for their debut in late June and are slotted for a late July or early August debut. While they are going through the process of all moving into the dorms, the members that do not currently reside in Japan at the moment (Cassian Hong, Kim Jinhyung, Drew Hoshino, James Watanabe, Chang Longguo, Lee Taeseon, Ashton Murayama and Son Jaebeom) will be heading back to their countries to begin the documentations of travel and transfers of academics. During this time, the members that reside in Japan (Nakai Setsuna, Shinoda Akari, Choi Hyungwon, Yokoyama Meru, Tanimoto Rei, Park Jinwoo, Mizuno Tori, and Ichikawa Ichigo) will be moved into the dorms and begin with training for their debut showcase. On May 15, their debut single and debut album were announced. On May 19, Cassian Hong, Kim Jinhyung, Drew Hoshino, James Watanabe, Chang Longguo, Lee Taeseon, Ashton Murayama and Son Jaebeom all officially moved into the dorms. It was also announced that in regards to schooling, the oversea members that are currently in High School (Lee Taeseon, Ashton Murayama, and Son Jaebeom) would be taking an academic break as the adjust to living in a new country and will go back to school in April of 2020. The oversea members that are currently in post-secondary will be doing most of their courses online and will travel back and fourth from Japan to their home countries if needed. On December 15, Choi Hyungwon announced that they will be releasing a studio album sometime next year. 2020 On January 1, leader Choi Hyungwon announced that in order to prepare them for a full length tour next year, they will be hosting a series of concerts throughout 2020. They have released information of the current set of concerts from now till June. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackeged Albums Singles Original Songs *2019.06.23 Begin the Symphony *2019.07.10 Higher - Cassian Hong, Kim Jinhyung, Lee Taeseon, Ashton Murayama *2019.07.10 Bubble - Nakai Setsuna, James Watanabe, Park Jinwoo, Son Jaebeom *2019.07.10 Watashi no Kokoro o Ushinau (私の心を失う: Lose my Mind) - Shinoda Akari, Choi Hyungwon, Yokoyama Meru, Chang Longguo *2019.07.10 Tansan Mizu (炭酸水: Sparkling Water) - Drew Hoshino, Tanimoto Rei, Mizuno Tori, Ichikawa Ichigo *2019.12.15 TENSION Concerts and Events One-Shot Concerts * 2020.03.07 Symphony 2020 Haru One-Shot ~Spring Part 1~ * 2020.04.05 Symphony 2020 Haru One-Shot ~Spring Part 2~ Mini Tours * - 2020.03.29 Symphony 2020 Debut Mini Tour Haru ~Soundcheck~ Events and Showcases *2019.06.23 Symphony Debut Event *2019.07.10 Symphony Debut Showcase *2019.12.15 Symphony 2019 Winter Showcase *2020.01.01 Symphony 2020 Brand New Year *2020.05.01 Symphony 2020 1st year in Other Units Other then Serendipity, Euphoria, Singularity, and Epiphany, the group also has two other sub-units that have appeared in their singles occasionally. Team Angel * Nakai Setsuna * Shinoda Akari * Cassian Hong * Drew Hoshino * Yokoyama Meru * Mizuno Tori (CENTER) * Ichikawa Ichigo * Son Jaebeom Team Devil * Kim Jinhyung * James Watanabe * Choi Hyungwon * Chang Longguo * Tanimoto Rei * Park Jinwoo * Lee Taeseon (CENTER) * Ashton Murayama Trivia * Out of all sixteen members only Choi Hyungwon, Park Jinwoo and Ichikawa Ichigo were the only members prevously assocaited with Hello! Project Fantasy. (They were all apart of Fantasy Kenshuusei). ** Coincidentally they were all part of the same training generation. * Prior to debuting in the same group, members: Yokoyama Meru, Chang Longguo, Park Jinwoo, and Lee Taeseon has all met each other as contestants in Produce 101 Season 2. ** Park Jinwoo finished at Rank 15. ** Lee Taeseon finished at Rank 21. ** Chang Longguo finished at Rank 39. ** Yokoyama Meru finished at Rank 44. * As posted in the groups instagram, they live in a two floor apartment and dubbed each room with a name. ** 1st Floor (8 members) *** 1st Room: Nakai Setsuna and Cassian Hong (Room Nakasian) *** 2nd Room: Kim Jinhyung and Mizuno Tori (Room Jinri) *** 3rd Room: Shinoda Akari and Chang Longguo (Room Akaguo) *** 4th Room: Choi Hyungwon and Ashton Murayama (Room Hyungyama) ** 2nd Floor (8 Members) *** 1st Room: Drew Hoshino and Son Jaebeom (Room Hoshibeom) *** 2nd Room: Yokoyama Meru and Park Jinwoo (Room Mewoo) *** 3rd Room: James Watanabe and Ichikawa Ichigo (Room Watakawa) *** 4th Room: Tanimoto Rei and Lee Taeseon (Room Reiseon) * James Watanabe and Ashton Murayama are the first official members from Hello! Project Fantasy to be from Australia * This is the second group in which the majority of the members are not born in Japan. (The first group that has done this is Jack of Diamonds) ** Cassian Hong is from Ontario, Canada ** Kim Jinhyung and Son Jaebeom are from Seoul, South Korea ** Drew Hoshino is from Hawaii, United States of America ** James Watanabe and Ashton Murayama are from Sydney, Australia ** Choi Hyungwon is from Busa, South Korea ** Chang Longguo is from Shenyang, China ** Lee Taeseon is from Mokpo, South Korea ** Nakai Setsuna, Shinoda Akari, Yokoyama Meru, Tanimoto Rei, Mizuno Tori, and Ichikawa Ichigo are all born in Japan Total Sales Count